Conventionally, sliders for slide fasteners having a stop mechanism are known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-061288B
Patent Document 2: Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 103082589A
However, in a technique described in Patent Document 1, the number of parts is large, and a pull tab and a locking claw are formed as separate bodies. Therefore, when the pull tab has been raised up by a user, the pull tab is likely to wobble and thus is unstable. Further, in a technique described in Patent Document 2, a pull tab is attached to a body by crimping, and the pull tab rotates while itself serving as a shaft. Thus, when the pull tab has been raised up by a user, the pull tab is likely to wobble and thus is unstable.